


Assorted drabbles for hp_halloween

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dead People, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Games, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Kissing, Masks, Multi, Necromancy, Older Characters, Outdoor Sex, Pagan Festivals, Polyamory, Raising the Dead, Riddles, Rites of Passage, Rituals, Samhain, Secret Identity, Sexy Costumes, Sexy Times, Snow White Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Talking To Dead People, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annual 200 word drabbles for hp_halloween. </p><p>1. Even Witches Like To Go Out Dancing [Tonks, Pansy, hint of Tonks/Pansy, cameos by Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall] (2011)<br/>Summary: It's been ages since Tonks last attended the Samhain rites at Hogwarts.</p><p>2. No Tricks, All Treats [Ginny/Harry/Luna] (2012)<br/>Summary: Harry discovers how wizards actually celebrate Hallowe'en. It's not something taught at Hogwarts.</p><p>3. Getting Lucky With A Black Cat [Bill/Tonks] (2013)<br/>Summary: At a Hallowe'en party, a black cat crosses Bill's path, and he finds himself getting extremely lucky.</p><p>4. Hold Me, Kill Me, Kiss Me, Thrill Me [Ron/Pansy] (2014)<br/>Summary: Muggle children's stories are not Ron's strong suit. It's up to Pansy to teach him something new.</p><p>5. Beautiful Stranger [Neville/Mystery Female Character] (2015)<br/>Summary: "If you name me correctly, I'll kiss you," she'd said to Neville. "You may ask unlimited questions, but there's only one guess allowed."</p><p>6. Who Ya Gonna Call [Ginny/Luna] (2016)</p><p>7. Last Kiss [Minerva McGonagall/Alastor Moody] (2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Witches Like To Go Out Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/gifts), [dragyn_42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragyn_42), [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts), [leigh_adams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/gifts), [bluemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/gifts).



Tonks shivers in the cold night air, goosepimples rising on her pale, bare flesh. It's dark save for the light of the roaring bonfire. Through the hazy smoke, she sees the last of the students shucking their robes, the curves of their naked bodies illuminated by flickering flames.

It's been ages since Tonks last attended the Samhain rites, the ancient tradition for Hogwarts' witches held in a private grove in the Forbidden Forest. Any witch over seventeen is welcome to dance unclad and uninhibited in celebration of the year's end. Later will come drinking and more sensual pursuits, all hidden from the prying eyes of unwelcome males.

Hooch, then Sprout and McGonagall twirl past her, limbs akimbo, hair loose and wild. They lead the younger revellers -- all sizes, shapes and colours -- in a sinuous spiral through the sacred space to the din of discordant pipes and drums.

Someone grabs Tonks' arm. She turns to see an attractive young woman: pug-nosed, black-haired, and curvy.

"Come on, then. Join us." Her voice is authoritative with a hint of haughtiness. "Join _me._ "

Tonks doesn't protest as she's tugged into the line of writhing, undulating bodies. With any luck, she's found herself a partner for tonight.


	2. No Tricks, All Treats

"I still can't believe this is how wizards celebrate Hallowe'en," Harry chuckled. Naked and sated, he stretched out in his bed, kissing first Ginny, then Luna in turn.

The girls had sworn it was an ancient, time-honoured tradition of Wizarding Society to spend the holiday engaged in intense sexual rites. Harry hadn't bothered to find out if that was true or not. Only a fool would turn down the opportunity to sleep with two beautiful witches.

"Of course it is," Luna replied dreamily. "It's just not something they teach us in school."

Harry shuddered as he tried to imagine Professor McGonagall giving them lessons about it. _With diagrams._

"What do Muggles do, then?" Ginny asked, wrapping herself tighter around him.

"Muggles observe Hallowe'en by dressing up in silly costumes, going door to door demanding sweets, and throwing parties. I assure you, they do _not_ spend it having non-stop sex."

Actually, Harry wasn't 100-percent certain of that, but he was hardly about to ring his cousin Dudley, or aunt and uncle for verification. 

"What a pity," Luna murmured. She leant over and kissed him before reaching for Ginny.

Giggling, Ginny pulled away and grabbed Harry. As things began to heat up, Harry determined there were definite advantages to being a wizard.


	3. Getting Lucky With A Black Cat

"You know you're completely mad, woman," said Bill, stopping momentarily. "You've got to be, wanting to get off in a place like _that_." Shrouded in mist, the Shrieking Shack loomed ahead of him. 

He knew _he_ had to be insane — hadn't he gone along with her daft plan? In Hogsmeade? Wearing a pirate costume?

At the Three Broomsticks' Hallowe'en party, Rosmerta's mead had flowed freely, and Bill had drunk far too much. Dressed as a sexy black cat, Tonks had been irresistible. Her skimpy leotard clung to her curves, leaving little to the imagination, her furry tail enchanted to swish provocatively. That was all the encouragement he'd needed. They'd snogged furiously, then left to find somewhere private for what promised to be an incredible shag.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Scared?" Tonks teased.

"Hardly," he insisted, although his heart was pounding. Pulling her close, he kissed her until they were both breathless."You _do_ know we can't actually enter, don't you?"

"You'd better be talking about the Shack, love." She giggled, and ground against him.

Bill groaned, then nodded, his cock throbbing painfully. "The Shrieking Shack might be impenetrable, but _you_ , my lusty wench, are gonna be well and truly plundered tonight."


	4. Hold Me, Kill Me, Kiss Me, Thrill Me

"And exactly who are you supposed to be?" Ron asked, staring at Pansy as she strode into the room. She practically glowed, bathed in the silvery light of the full moon shining through the Malfoys' window.

Pansy was dressed to be noticed: a clingy purple gown showing off milk-pale cleavage, ermine-trimmed black cloak lined in crimson, scarlet lips and nails, and a golden crown in her ebony hair. A gilded basket of gleaming blood-red apples hung off one arm.

"I am the Queen," Pansy replied haughtily, then frowned at Ron's blank stare. "From _Snow White._ It's a Muggle faerie tale."

"I don't know that one," Ron admitted sheepishly.

Pansy snorted in derision. "She was a very good queen who protected her realm from her wicked stepdaughter. She used these," she indicated the apples, "to dispatch her enemies. They're poisoned."

"They're not really poisonous," Ron scoffed, grabbing one and taking a bite. It was delicious. "Are they?"

"Oh, they well and truly are," Pansy answered, fluttering her eyelashes. "The only antidote is true love's kiss. Or at least a passionate one."

Unwilling to test his theory, Ron grabbed Pansy and kissed her. _Passionately_ , of course. Better to be safe than sorry.


	5. Beautiful Stranger

"If you name me correctly, I'll kiss you," she'd said. "You may ask unlimited questions, but there's only one guess allowed."

She'd flirted outrageously with Neville upon his arrival at the Ministry's Hallowe'en Ball. He was dressed as a Muggle doctor, complete with white coat and "stealthyscoop". _She_ was a domino-masked Highwaywoman, her voice altered by charms, her scarf-wrapped hair tucked beneath a tricorn hat.

It was probably a wind up, but Neville had desperately wanted to guess right and win himself a kiss. He'd spent the evening asking pointed questions but received cryptic answers. He'd observed her closely, hoping for clues. Several hours later, he still had none.

Who could she be? _Hermione? Pansy? Ginny?_

"Nearly out of time," she teased. She went over to a table loaded with sweets and pastries, helping herself to a handful of blood-flavoured lollipops, and numerous Honeydukes' chocolates.

Neville then knew precisely who she was. "Luna?" 

Luna grinned, pulling off her mask. She threw her arms around Neville's neck, and kissed him passionately. "What gave me away?"

"I reckon the lollies are for the Thestrals, but _you_ love chocolates."

"I think I love you more," Luna stated, then proceeded to snogged him senseless.


	6. Who Ya Gonna Call?

"Shhhh," warned Luna as she and Ginny rounded the corner of the parlour in the dark abandoned house, _Lumos_ -ed wands at the ready. "We don't want to frighten them." 

Ginny tried very hard not to smirk. "C'mon, Luna, we're not going to scare any ghosts."

Ignoring her girlfriend, Luna looked down at the metal instrument in her other hand, all lights and dials and odd noises, the gauge's needle fluctuating wildly. "Let me check the readings."

"What is that rela...tela...comenza thing anyway?"

"It's a Relativity Cadenza. Muggles use them for recording spectral voices! It says there are ghosts nearby."

"Luna, we already know this place is haunted, _and_ that ghosts exist."

"Of course ghosts exist." Luna huffed in the same exasperated way she did when speaking about Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

"Why are we looking for them, then?" asked Ginny.

Luna's expression brightened. "Because, Ginny, the fun is in the hunt...and spending time with you."

"You’re very sweet." Ginny grabbed Luna, pulled her close, and kissed her. Sighing softly, Luna responded. She slipped her arms around Ginny's waist, and soon they were snogging furiously, everything else forgotten.

Hidden in the shadows, unseen ghosts giggled as they watched the oblivious pair.


	7. Last Kiss

It wasn't an easy spell, even for a woman of her experience. It took time, patience, and more energy than a war-weary witch might possess, but Minerva was determined. It was the least she could do for _Alastor_. 

She'd found the crudely marked grave thanks to Potter, knowing only Alastor's false eye lay there, his body long lost. Thankfully Harry had liberated the eye from Umbridge's office after Alastor's murder, and buried it with honour. 

Still, Minerva needed to know for herself that Alastor was at peace, and tonight, Samhain Eve, was the best time to raise her old love and be reassured. 

A circle of salt, a cadre of candles, a potent potpourri of cypress, wormwood, lotus, patchouli and mandrake, drops of her own blood, and whispered words...then Minerva waited with bated breath.

A spectral Alastor appeared, as whole, hale, and unscarred as he'd been the day they'd first met so long ago. He blinked slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep. "Minerva?"

She nodded. "How are you? Do you rest easy?"

"As well as anyone can. Don't grieve for me, love." Cold lips brushed hers. "'Twas my time but I've moved on. Now so must you."

And she would.


End file.
